PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed conference, titled ?Pancreatic Cancer: Advances in Science and Clinical Care,? will be held September 6-9, 2019 in Boston, Massachusetts. This will be the sixth in an AACR series focused specifically on the challenges and opportunities of pancreatic cancer research. Pancreatic cancer is a particularly devastating disease. While representing only 3.2% of all new cancer cases per year, it is the third most common cause of cancer deaths with a dismal five-year survival rate of only 8.5% (Noone AM, 2018). These statistics highlight the acute need for continued research to improve diagnostic testing and treatment paradigms. With the aim of connecting basic and translational research to clinical care, the proposed conference will bring together research scientists and clinicians to discuss the latest findings in pancreatic cancer research. Nearly 80% of previous attendees thought the overall conference experience was ?outstanding? or ?above average,? with over 97% wanting the AACR to hold another special conference on pancreatic cancer. To this end, the AACR is seeking support to grow the conference and recruit outstanding young investigators through additional travel awards. Attendance at the proposed conference will help better disseminate the rapidly growing collection of research innovations as well as help ignite new collaborations. The program has been carefully designed to feature thought-provoking sessions on advances in risk factors and prevention, genomics, the tumor microenvironment, metabolism, immunology, and other emerging therapies. Collaboration and networking will also be encouraged by incorporating multiple opportunities for thoughtful discussion and meaningful interaction between participants.